1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for cutting fabric of uniform thickness and for stacking the pieces which have been so cut.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Currently, the practice in manufacturing ready-made clothes, specifically in industries using natural or synthetic fabric, is to cut out the fabric by any appropriate means in which the fabric is arranged in successive layers on a flat table, e.g., a cutting table. The fabric is arranged in accordance with one or more patterns in such a way as to obtain, in a single operation, a plurality of identical cut-out pieces. This process, although generally advantageous, presents a variety of disadvantages when the fabric is stacked. The process of stacking fabric is a long, laborious and delicate operation, due to the necessity of stacking each layer of fabric in the direction of the fabric width, and providing equal tension in the direction of the length of the fabric. This operation is further complicated when the fabric has imprints thereon, such as checks or flowers, because of the necessity of superimposing identical imprints in a precise fashion.